Under the moonlight
by Funkysheep
Summary: Elisa Levan is a normal student at Hogwarts, but when a new Proffessor is hired her life gets turned around. A dark family secret is forced upon her, and she finds herself falling in love with someone she can't be with. RL/OC with a bit of FW/OC
1. Chapter 1

"what lessons do you have this year Liz?" George asked.

I put my food down and glanced at my timetable "Potions, Care of magical creatures, transfiguration, free, defence against the dark arts, and history of magic. What about you?"

"Awesome, I'm with you for all of our lessons!" Fred exclaimed from beside me, and I gave a small giggle at his excitement.

"I have the same except for potions and transfiguration." Replied George.

"Nice. Well we better leave soon, first lesson will be starting in fifteen minutes." I said as I began to gather my things. We all soon got up and left, Fred and I went to our potions class while George went to Transfiguration.

When we got to potions Fred and I quickly grabbed a couple of seats at the back of the room, hoping to keep out of Snape's glaring range. Not long after everyone was settled in their seats Snape came into the room.

"Read through page 237. You will be attempting to make this potion later in the week."

I opened my text book to the specified page and quickly began reading. I had always liked learning and making new potions, so I was enjoying reading over the text until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked over to see Fred grinning at me, quill in hand, I glared back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just looked like you were having too much fun reading."

I gave a short huff and turned back to the book, until I felt another jab in my arm. I looked over again to see Fred still grinning at me. I gave him a questioning look, he responded with something completely random.

"Do you think Snape's hair has gotten greasier over summer?"

i couldn't help but giggle, maybe a little too loudly as I ended up getting look from Snape.

"Miss Levan, anything to share?" He asked.

"Well, Fred was just wondering if your hair had gotten greasier." I replied.

There was a short moment of shock before both Snape and Fred began glaring at me, and the inevitable outcome of a detention for both Fred and I followed. The next few lessons passed quickly and I now had a free, so I decided to head down to the library.

I sighed quietly to myself, another free period wasted in the library. I said I wouldn't research the Levan name this year, but during my first day back I found myself in the library with my face buried in a history book. I never knew my parents, I was abandoned at a small orphanage when I was still a baby. The only thing they left me with is my name and a letter which I cant open until Im fifteen. I sighed again as I closed the book, then picked up my things and headed to the great hall to meet Fred and George for lunch.

When I got there I gave them a small smile as they waved me over and sat down to eat.

"So, did you really get a detention from Snape?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

"But you're his favourite, what hope is left for the rest of us!" George seemed genuinely scared. I giggled at his over dramatic reaction.

"Yeah. I bet Snape didn't expect his best student to say that." Fred chimed in.

"The look of shock on his face after I had said it was hilarious." I laughed and Fred joined in, it took a little while for both of us to calm down after that. Lunch passed quickly and we managed to plan some pretty good pranks to use on Snape during our detention.

Our next lesson was Defence against the Dark arts, and this year we had another new teacher. Once we had made our way to the classroom we took our seats, I sat down next to Fred. The lesson then started and we were introduced to our new teacher, Proffessor Lupin. He was quite a tall man, with light brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Wait. Stop staring at him Elisa! I mentally cursed myself and quickly looked away. Proffessor Lupin then began teaching the class, apparently today we were learning about a bogart.

"Does anyone know what a bogart is?" He asked the class.

I raised my hand quickly not a moment after he finished speaking. I had researched many different creatures from the wizarding world over my years at hogwarts, including bogarts.

"Yes? I'm sorry I don't know your name" He said pointing over to me.

"Elisa Levan." I replied.

His eyes went wide for a moment before returning to his normal expression. "What is a bogart then, Miss Levan?"

"A bogart is a creature which can take the form of your worst fear."

"Very good. Now to defeat a bogart we can use a spell called Riddikulus, however when using this you must concentrate on something amusing." He then moved towards a wardrobe that was shaking violently. "So who wants to give it a go? Form a line here."

People quickly formed a line where the proffessor had specified, Fred, George and I were quite far back. As soon as the line was formed proffessor Lupin opened the wardrobe. I heard the first student shout 'Riddikulus!' and as I peaked around the crowd of people I saw what looked like a cat in a tutu. After a few more people had practice the spell it was now my turn. As I stepped forward the bogart turned into a creature I used to see outside my bedroom window when I was younger, a creature that is said to have killed my parents, a creature halfway between a man and wolf. I froze. I knew it wasn't real yet I couldn't fight away my fear. I stared straight into its eyes both of us completely still. I was quickly snapped out of my daze by Proffessor Lupin shouting, and the bogart being put back into the wardrobe. The proffessor looked as scared as I felt he had gone almost completely white. Then he dismissed the class but just as I was about to leave he called out to me.

"Miss Levan. Would you mind coming to see me once you're finished with your classes?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Thank you. I'll be in my office."

After giving a small smile I turned to leave for my next lesson.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction, so please review. What do you think of the story so far? Anything you think I could add/improve?**

**Anyway I'll try to update as often as possible, hopefully once a week or at least once every month. **


	2. Chapter 2

I had finally finished my classes for the day and was just leaving Snape's detention with Fred. Snape made us clean the schools cauldrons, without magic, it felt like we cleaned thousands and had been there for the whole night. Actually, what time was it? I wonder if it's too late to speak to Professor Lupin? I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts as Fred roughly slung an arm around my shoulder.

"So what did you think to this years first detention?" Fred asked with his usual smirk.

"You make it sound like it's something to be celebrated." I laughed

"It isn't?" He looked completely shocked at my words, but that expression didn't last long and we both started laughing. "Anyway" he continued, "Don't you have a date with the new Professor now?"

"A date? No, but I do have to go see him. Don't get too lonely without me." I said as I quickly hurried away down the hall.

Once I reached professor Lupin's office I knocked three times and waited for a reply. I heard a quiet 'Come in.' and slowly opened the door. When I stepped inside I saw Professor Lupin sat at his desk reading through a few books.

"Ah, Elisa." He said looking up from his work "Take a seat." Nodding towards a chair ion front of him.

I sat down before speaking quietly "what did you want to see me about professor?"

He looked at me intensely "I was wondering about the creature that you turned the bogart into, where exactly did your fear come from?". I looked down thinking of what to say when I heard the professors gentle voice. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

"N-no it's fine." I said giving a cheery smile before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "I'm not really afraid of werewolves. Its just.. They've always followed me, no matter where I go. But they have never once attacked me. I suppose I'm scared of them watching me, and scared to think that I attract them somehow."

Professor Lupin nodded and smiled reassuringly "I think I may know why they follow you. Do you know anything about your family, the Levans?"

"No sir, I can't find anything about them." I looked at him confused. "What does my family have to do with werewolves?"

He sighed before beginning to speak again "The Levan's are a family of werewolves, they like to think they are 'pure blood werewolves'. You see, when a child is born into the Levan family they are bitten and turned into a werewolf. Howev-"

I quickly cut him off "W-wait, so does t-this mean that I'm a werewolf too?!"

"I'm not sure" he said calmly looking at me with an apologetic gaze. "Your parents tried to protect you from being bitten, but I don't know if they succeeded."

"I see..." I spoke quietly looking down at the floor. I couldn't shake away the worries that were going around my head _What if I was a werewolf? What would people think? Would i end up hurting someone? _My thoughts were interrupted by Professor Lupin and I looked back up at him._  
_

"Did your parents give you anything before they died?"

"All they left me with was my name. Oh and a letter, but I can't open it until im fifteen."

He started mumbling something to himself and flicking through a couple of the books on his desk, then he suddenly looked up at me. His gaze was intense and I found myself unable to look away, we stayed like that for a few moments staring silently at one another until Professor Lupin spoke. "I think your parent may have sealed the infection but only for fifteen years. However we can't be certain until you turn fifteen. In the meantime I shall help prepare you just incase you are a werewolf."

I was silent for the next few moments trying to take in everything we discussed today. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see the professor standing next to me looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, I quickly gave a small smile to which he frowned. I was then pulled into a hug and heard a soft whisper by my ear "You're crying...". It was then that I realised tears were streaming down my cheeks. I buried my face into his chest to hide my crying, and his arms gently tightened around me. I don't know how long I spent there, but everyone was asleep when I returned to my dormitory for the night.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with my studies lately. I hope you enjoyed reading! And I will try and get the next chapter out sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up slightly later than everyone else after having come back quite late. I rushed around trying to get ready before breakfast ended, once satisfied with how I looked I ran down to the great hall. When I arrived I spotted Fred and George already sat eating and talking with Lee and a few others. I made my way over and sat down opposite the twins next to Lee and picked up some toast.

George looked over at me "So... Where were you last night" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him "You know where I was. I was with Professor Lupin."

"All night?" Fred and George said together with a waggle of their eyebrows.

"What could you need to discuss that would take so much time?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"I wasn't with him all night." I sighed, and began filling my plate with food "We just had a lot to talk about is all. Now could you leave me to eat in peace, if you didn't notice I missed dinner last night so I'm absolutely starving." I said shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"Okay, okay." George said putting his hands up.

"you always get so grumpy when you're hungry." Fred said. I quickly sent him a glare, and he too raised his hands in surrender.

After that the days seemed to pass peacefully, even with the dementors patrolling the school grounds. My lessons were going fairly well with the exception of History of magic, I could never focus in that lesson it was too boring for me. The twins and I began planning our pranks for the year, some of them already being put into action. I was also meeting with Professor Lupin every week to find out more about my family, and to help me prepare for if and when I became a werewolf. However during a few if our sessions I have noticed that the Professor has looked quite unwell, but when I asked he simply brushed it off as nothing so I didn't push it, it has been worrying me though.

Today was the last Saturday before the Christmas holidays, and I was in hogsmeade with Fred and George. The aim of today's trip was to get a few little presents, so I had sent the twins off and promised to meet them at the three broomsticks after I had finished shopping.

Firstly I went into Honeydukes to get some sweets for the girls in my dorm. As I was browsing the shop I remembered how Professor Lupin always had a bar of chocolate with him.

_Maybe I should get him something for christmas as well. He has helped me a lot this year already, but what do I get him? I could get him chocolate but I think he has enough of that, although it wouldn't hurt to get more especially with the way he gets through it. I think he deserves something more though. Hmm...what does he like? Well he's a professor so maybe some books? I'll think about it while I'm getting the other presents, can't stand here all day. _

I quickly picked out a range of sweets from the shop and went out on a hunt for Christmas presents. I stopped by a few little shops and bought a couple of pieces of clothing and jewellery for the girls. I also stopped by Zonko's to get the twins something extra, I had already bought their presents a few weeks back. Finally, I managed to find something acceptable for Professor Lupin, although I still had doubts about whether he'd like it or not. '_It's the thought that counts. I'm sure he'll be happy that you got him a present at all'. _I kept telling myself this until I was outside the Three Broomsticks where two red heads woke me from my thoughts. They hooked their arms through mine and I almost dropped the bags I was carrying.

"So, what did you buy?" George said peering into the bags.

"Hey! No peeking!" I said and quickly moved the bag out of his view. Unfortunately Fred was on my other side so he started looking through the bag instead. I unhooked my arms from them and placed the bags on the ground, with a flick of my wand they had gone.

"Awwh" the twins sighed in unison, I laughed at their childish behaviour.

"You only have to wait another few days until Christmas." I said with a laugh as they began pouting at me "You'll be able to see what I bought you then."

"Fine" Fred sighed and the began grinning widely "but it better be worth the wait, or else I'll have to punish you."

"Punish me? That sounds a little kinky, don't you think?"

"What kind of things are you thinking about?" He asked and slowly bought his face closer to my ear until I could feel his breath against it "Did you want me to do kinky things to you?"

"In your dreams Weasley." I retorted and turned to give him a smirk.

"Keep your flirting to when I'm not around." A voice called from the other side of me. I turned to a very uncomfortable looking George.

"We were not flirting, your brother was just being an idiot." I said.

"Your so mean to me Liz." Fred sniffled from beside me. I didn't have time to respond to his fake cries, as George began to speak.

"That's not what it looked like from here." I heard George say.

"Well that's what it was." I huffed.

"I think you made her mad, Georgie." Fred whispered, probably thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Liz?" George said. "Lizzie" I heard him call again. His voice was gentle and full of worry. I burst out laughing at how concerned they were that I was mad. I could never be angry at them, and they should know that. They both gave me questioning looks before they started laughing as well. We didn't stop until we were back at Hogwarts.

Once we entered the Gryffindor common room I excused myself and headed to my dormitory. When I reached my bed I saw the bags of shopping I had bought earlier today. Now all I needed to do was wrap them. I sighed, I hated wrapping presents and I didn't really see the point of it. You spend all that time making it look nice just for it to be ripped up. However, despite my views on the matter, I began neatly wrapping and labelling each present. By the time I had finished it was time for dinner and I had a large pile of packages on my bed. '_Well at least that's out of the way now. I just have to give them out before the end of the week.' _I thought to myself as I headed down the stairs to the common room. I saw Fred and George waiting for me as I reached the bottom, and we quickly headed off to get some food

* * *

**Yay! I managed to get to chapter out on time! Hopefully I can keep it like that, a chapter a week sound good? Anyway, h****ow are you guys liking it so far? I'm really enjoying writing this at the minute. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
